


My Favorite Subject

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [27]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Loki (mention) - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Smut, lip sync, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen's been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack non-stop. Tom finally sees its appeal (and its usefulness) come bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Subject

> **annie: CARMEN**
> 
> carmen: ANNIE
> 
> **annie: how is london - you memorized the metric system yet**
> 
> carmen: nope - and before you ask, there are still no decent tacos so you may have to ship me about a dozen barbacoa tacos from La Pasadita
> 
> **annie: got it**
> 
> carmen: thank you - whats up
> 
> **annie: I finally mapped the cast of “Hamilton” to the Avengers**
> 
> carmen: Tell me
> 
> **annie: Thor is Lafayette, Tony is Burr, Bucky is Laurens**
> 
> carmen: omg yes
> 
> **annie: Steve is Hamilton. Natasha is Angelica**
> 
> carmen: RISEEEE UP
> 
> **annie: Eliza is Sam**
> 
> **annie: And Clint is Peggy**
> 
> carmen: funny that Peggy isn't Peggy
> 
> **annie: Peggy Carter is Washington**
> 
> carmen: OF COURSE
> 
> **annie: howard stark is Thomas Jefferson: "I just came here to have a good time and I'm feeling so attacked right now"**
> 
> **annie: and ant-man is John Adams**
> 
> carmen: you fucking genius. you beautiful and noble land mermaid
> 
> **annie: I almost forgot the best one though**
> 
> **annie: are you ready?**
> 
> **annie: Loki**
> 
> **annie: is**
> 
> **annie: King**
> 
> **annie: George**
> 
> carmen: OMG
> 
> **annie: ALL HAIL QUEEN ANNIE OF THE GEEKS**
> 
> carmen: I’d love to hail you all night long but guess whose key I just heard in the door
> 
> **annie: go on girl - go give king george his tribute**
> 
> carmen: believe me - i will

“Button?” Tom yelled from downstairs.

“Up here!” I replied. When he came through the door into the bedroom, I gave him what I hoped was my most winsome smile.

Tom frowned at me. “Okay, what have you been up to?”

“What do you mean?” I shrugged. “I haven’t been up to anything. I’ve just been lying here.”

“On Tumblr?” Tom arched an eyebrow at me as he crossed the room and began to get undressed. He put his clothes on a chair by the window.

“Not this time, no.”

“Run out of recipes to clip, did you?”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Not yet.”

“And yet you never seem to make any of these recipes into actual food we can eat.”

“Watch it, bub.” I scowled at Tom when he kissed me on the forehead as he crawled into bed.

“So what’s with the laptop then?”

“Talking to Annie on Facebook.”

Tom smiled at me. “When’s she coming to visit?”

“With the husband and the kids?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t they all come?”

I booped Tom’s nose. “Maybe Annie half-jokingly wants to meet Ben so she can make out with him a little.”

“Not gonna happen!” Tom sat back. “He’s a married man!”

“She’s a good kisser!” I could feel myself blush when Tom furrowed his eyebrows at me.

“How do you know?”

“I’ll tell you some day. When you’re grown.”

“I think I might be growing right now…” He leaned in and began to nuzzle my neck.

I shoved him away playfully. “Stop that!”

Tom pouted. “Fine.”

“So anyway,” I continued. “Annie and I were talking about Hamilton.”

“I assume you’re talking about the musical you’ve been listening to non-stop, correct?”

I nodded. “Exactly. Annie’s been mapping the cast members to characters in her favorite movies and tv shows. She finally nailed all of the Avengers.”

Tom perked up. “Did she?”

“She did! And before you ask.” I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “You’re in there. Well, Loki is, obviously.”

“Is he?” Tom crossed his arms. “As who?”

“Well, you know the plot of the musical right?” When Tom nodded, I grinned. “Captain America is Hamilton, Thor is Lafayette, Falcon is Elizabeth Schuyler, Hawkeye is Peggy Schuyler, or is that Maria Reynolds…”

“Peggy Schuyler isn’t Peggy Carter?”

“No,” I said gravely. “Peggy Carter is George Washington.”

“I really should brush up on my colonial history,” mused Tom.

“Oh, you called it history! Finally!”

“What else would I call it?” Tom looked amused.

“You usually refer to that period in my country’s history as ‘the tantrum’”.

“Yes, but only when I know it will annoy you.” Tom looked smug.

“Asshole!”

“Brat.” Tom nuzzled my cheek. “So Loki would be…”

“King George.”

“Of course.” Tom sighed.

“You should be happy! He’s the comic relief.”

“How does that make him like Loki, then?”

“He’s a scene stealer. Much like you were in _The Dark World_.”

When Tom smiled, I laughed. “Oh, you liked that didn’t you?”

“Maybe I did.”

Tom leaned over and took the laptop away from me. He slipped it under the bed, then began to stroke my stomach. I liked the way his hand felt on my skin, warm and gentle. I took his hand in mine and raised it to my lips to kiss it.

“Hold that thought, Your Majesty. I’ve got to brush my teeth.”

Tom kissed me, licking just inside my bottom lip. “I don’t know about that, you taste pretty good to me.”

“Thank you, dear.” I kissed his cheek. “But I’ll be right back.”

I nipped to the loo, as the English say, to pee, floss a little, and fluff my hair. My tank top was nice and semi-sheer, and I pinched my nipples to make them hard. Give Tom a little show. I was about to dab on some lip gloss when I heard music coming from the bedroom.

“Hey baby, what are you…” I came back in, freezing at the sight before me.

There knelt Tom at the foot of the bed, wearing Loki’s helmet, his boxer briefs pushed low on his hips. My phone was plugged into the dock on his nightstand, playing a song that he was now lip syncing with a look on his face so absolutely filthy I was ready to take his dick into my mouth.

> _Soon you’ll see_  
>  _You’ll remember you belong to me_  
>  _You’ll be back_  
>  _Time will tell_  
>  _You’ll remember that I served you well_  
>  _Oceans rise_  
>  _Empires fall_  
>  _We have seen each other through it all_  
>  _And when push_  
>  _Comes to shove_  
>  _I will send a fully armed battalion_  
>  _To remind you of my love_

There are some things in life that you dream of. And when they do come true, and the reality comes close to what you had imagined, it’s satisfying. But even I had to admit this was hotter, sexier, than anything I’d considered.

I started walking to the bed, stopping to stand at the foot when Tom moved back, sat against the headboard and clasped his hands behind his head. I let him lip sync the “da da da” part while I slowly removed my tank top. Breasts bared, I crawled up to him while we lip synced the next verse together.

> _You say our love is draining and you can’t go on_  
>  _You’ll be the one complaining when I am gone..._  
>  _And no, don’t change the subject_  
>  _Cuz you’re my favorite subject_  
>  _My sweet, submissive subject_  
>  _My loyal, royal subject_  
>  _Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…_

I was straddling Tom’s lap, letting him kiss and suck at crook of my neck, between my breasts and on my nipples. When I began to slide my hand down between us, he shook his head and tutted at me. He kissed my fingertips before placing both my hands on his helmet, and wrapped my fingers around the horns.

My head fell back when his mouth fell upon my breasts again, his warm tongue flicking at my nipples when his lips weren’t tugging at them. Tom chuckled when I whined for him, pleaded, but he refused to stop. One large hand grabbed me around the waist while the other slipped into my panties.

I couldn’t stop my hips rolling into him, the pressure of his thumb on my clit and one finger, then two fingers, pumping into me, impossible to resist. The song continued to play softly, looping so I had the sweet voice of King George crooning in my ear. Tom continued to mouth the words along when he wasn’t kissing me on the lips, or using his tongue to lick, suck, bite, or nip at me.

Thumb swiping then circling, his fingers brushing that spot in me that brought me closer, and still I would not release my grip on those horns. Not until my king gave me leave.

I clenched around him, and then there was the feeling of his cock, hard and insistent, against my inner thigh. Bracing myself, I waited while Tom’s fingers moved faster and deeper. My eyes were shut tight, but I could hear him well enough when he gave a single command.

“Come.”

So I did. I lost my grip, so Tom held me tighter. I could still feel one hand on me, in me, easing its hold on me while I fell over that edge, was pushed over it by him, and fell apart. My mouth felt dry as I breathed raggedly in his ear, but I was able to grin when he laughed softly in my ear.

“Darling.” He kissed my neck. “Your king is pleased. You did well.”

“I live to serve, baby.” I kissed his shoulder as I gently eased myself off his lap. When I noticed how his cock was straining to escape from the confines of his boxer briefs, I smiled. “But my work here is far from done.”

Tom met my gaze when I looked back up at his face, which was flushed with exertion. “My sweet, submissive subject."

 


End file.
